


Angst of Your Local Weatherman

by orphan_account



Category: WFFA, Weather Channel, texas - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, F/M, Feels, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your local weatherman has some issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst of Your Local Weatherman

The green screen behind the weatherman was nothing more than an emerald ghost. Black numbers blew by his head, and yet, in his eyes, the screen he watched was as empty as the spot the weather had left in his soul. Tears fell from his eyes like the rain that was happening in the west. There would be lots of precipitation. Chances of flash floods. A raincoat wouldn't help for this one.   
  
She was the wind that caused his storms. The clouds up above were her mocking shrieks of laughter. The hail was her revenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make it stop.


End file.
